1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved methods and systems for optimally discharging metal-air fuel cell battery (FCB) systems and devices, as well as improved methods and systems for optimally recharging the same in a quick and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/944,507, Applicant discloses several types of novel metal-air fuel cell battery (FCB) systems. During power generation, metal-fuel tape is transported over a stationary cathode structure in the presence of an ionically-conducting medium, such as an electrolyte-impregnated gel. In accordance with well known principles of electro-chemistry, the transported metal-fuel tape is oxidized as electrical power is produced from the system.
Metal-air FCB systems of the type disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/944,507 have numerous advantages over prior art electro-chemical discharging devices. For example, one advantage is the generation of electrical power over a range of output voltage levels required by particular electrical load conditions. Another advantage is that oxidized metal-fuel tape can be repeatedly reconditioned (i.e. recharged) during battery recharging cycles carried out during electrical discharging operation, as well as separately therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,370, Applicant discloses an improved system and method for recharging oxidized metal-fuel tape used in prior art metal-air FCB systems. By integrating a recharging head within a metal-air FCB discharging system, this technological improvement theoretically enables quicker recharging of metal-fuel tape for reuse in FCB discharging operations. In practice, however, a number of important problems have remained unsolved which has hitherto rendered rechargeable FCB systems commercially unfeasible.
In particular, prior art FCB systems have required very large volumes of physical space to accommodate enlarged discharging electrodes, as well as enlarged recharging electrodes. In practice, however, this is often not possible, or practical. Consequently, it has not been possible to optimally discharge and recharge metal-fuel tape using prior art FCB systems and methodologies.
Thus there is a great need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for electrochemically discharging and recharging metal-fuel tape in a manner which overcomes the limitations of prior art technologies.